User talk:Terminus04
HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Talk:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. If you like, you can add your birthday to the Community birthday list so that it will be featured on the main page when it is updated at the beginning of each month. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Patrickau 26 (Talk) 02:06, December 3, 2011 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Chat I have unbanned you for now. Question: How old are you? Have a Very Perry Christmas and a (gyryryryryr) New Year! 02:58, December 10, 2011 (UTC) 17 Me borrow Michael f first account so can learn english. About Admin reply Here is the link for the Phineas and Ferb Wiki:Nominations for administratorship and all the requirements that you need to know. Patrickau 26 16:20, January 28, 2012 (UTC) thank you. That page link to this and it says I am correct. I'll keep it in mind next time an admin nomination iz made. Terminus#4 16:28, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Hmm.. Dunno if you'll log-in anytime soon but in case you do, meet me on the other place's chat on M14. I want to discuss your recent editing performance. By the way, I learned you've voted in this. I fully respect your opinion but you could have at least informed me that I was nominated. — [[User:Michael.F|'Wi']][[User talk:Michael.F|'ki']] 16:28, March 10, 2012 (UTC)